Sunrise, Wake Up, New Life
by Jesseka89
Summary: Twilight/HP xover. Salazar Slytherin’s first born son, Siesa, was turned at the age of 18.1000 years later he comes across 3year old Harry Potter. He adopts him and raises him with his old friend Carlisle Cullen and his family. ON HOLD
1. A Thousand Years Ago

**Sunrise, Wake Up, New Life**

**Summary:** Twilight/ Harry Potter crossover. Salazar Slytherin's first born son, Siesa, was turned at the age of 18. A thousand years later he comes across 3year old Harry Potter abandoned in the woods. He adopts him and raises him with his old friend Carlisle Cullen and his family. _Mentions of abuse._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make nothing out of fan fiction.

* * *

**One Thousand Years Ago**

He ran through the halls of the castle, levitating his thrashing son. The corridors would be echoing with the sound of Siesa's screams if it were not for the silencing charm placed upon him by his father. Salazar skidded to a halt outside the girls' bathroom on the second floor. He dashed inside, his son's body floating behind him. After hurriedly hissing the password, he along with his son slid down the pipes into his hidden chamber.

Salazar levitated his son to a table and strapped him down to it. He knew he had less than 12 hours to save his only son from death. He worked diligently, mixing potions, casting spells, desperately trying to stop the flow of venom through his son's veins. He knew it was hopeless, he knew that his son was dead the moment the red lips of the vampire touched his throat. Even if the vampire didn't drink him dry, its venom reacts violently with a wizard's magical core, fighting so hard against each other until eventually it becomes too much. Wizards never survived the transformation. That didn't stop Salazar from desperately trying to save his child.

Twelve hours came and suddenly Siesa's body went limp. There was no movement, no sound of a heartbeat, no sign of consciousness. Salazar let out an anguished cry and slumped over the body of his precious baby.

The minutes ticked slowly by, Salazar was sobbing quietly against his son's body. Then he heard a voice which made him freeze.

"What is wrong Father?" The voice was beautiful, melodic, not his son's voice. Slowly he stood up and stared down at Siesa's dark forest greens eyes which were clouded in confusion.

"It worked!" Was all he managed to choke out. He stood dumbstruck, his son was alive! He survived! He managed to save him! Of course he saved him, Salazar was not one of the most powerful wizards in the world for nothing! Now if only he could remember exactly what it was he did in order for this miracle to occur.

Meanwhile, Siesa was looking around the chamber in wonder, everything was so clear! All the sounds were so loud! His father Salazar looked to be moving in slow motion. All his memories came flooding back, he realised what he had become. How was it that he survived? Siesa inhaled and the air felt wrong in his lungs, unneeded. Suddenly, he became aware of the most delicious smell ever, his throat began to burn with thirst, and he heard the rhythmic beating of his father's heart. The thirst was overpowering, the heartbeat was calling to him. Siesa stopped breathing and backed away.

Salazar, noticing his sons movement quickly cast a spell upon himself which shielded his scent. The newborn vampire relaxed immediately. He spoke,

"I am very thirsty Father, I do not want to kill humans! Is it even possible to survive without human blood?"

"I'm not sure, son," Salazar replied, studying the beautiful creature before him. "Perhaps you do not need to live off humans, what about animals? I think it is best you stay in my chamber until you are able to control yourself. We must keep this a secret. I am afraid of other's reactions when or if they find out what you are and that you have survived when others have not. Can you still use your magic?"

Siesa took his wand from his Father and levitated the table. He could still use his magic! He conjured a mirror so he could study himself. When he was human Siesa was a carbon copy of his Father, reaching a tall 6'2, silky midnight black hair with deep rich red highlights (_not the horrible bright orange red, but deep blood red) _which hung to his shoulders, ivory skin, extremely handsome aristocratic features, and dark forest green eyes. Now as Siesa studied himself he noticed only a few changes, his features were slightly angular, his skin was even paler than before like ice cold marble. Strangely enough, his eyes were still the dark forest green, and not the blood red he was expecting, he figured that was due to him previously being a wizard. Overall, he was breathtakingly beautiful.

* * *

Thirty years passed and Siesa (now 48 but still had the appearance of an 18year old) had still not left the chamber. He was extremely bored. His only company apart from his Father, who visited once a week to bring animals for food, was his Father's familiar, a 5foot Basilisk, who was extremely annoying and talkative. His name was Sneak, mainly because he was very sneaky, and loved to slither up behind Salazar and scream "Boo!" Salazar found this amusing every time, while Siesa just wanted to hang himself. He tried it once, it didn't work.

Siesa had one younger sister, Maria, she was fourteen when he was turned. Maria was unaware that her brother was still 'alive'. She married at 20 to a young wizard who was very proud of his heritage and liked to boast of his marriage to the great Salazar Slytherin's daughter.

Salazar himself was married to a muggle born witch named Elana, she was Siesa and Maria's mother. Salazar loved her dearly, but after the 'death' of her son, she was distraught and her eyes began to wander, seeking comfort in another's arms, Salazar reminded her too much of her son.

Eventually Salazar caught his wife cheating, and promptly divorced her. He was broken hearted, and humiliated, apparently many people had known for a while. He became angry and resentful. His son was now a vampire, they were believed to be infertile, and could not carry on the Slytherin name. His daughter married a power hungry creep, and to top it all off, his wife was unfaithful.

He went a little insane, the drama in his life too much. He blamed all his problems on the fact that his wife was muggle born, and in the last ten years of his life he refused to teach muggleborn students, he would discriminate against them. Eventually his long time friend Godric addressed the issue.

"You are not well my old friend, perhaps you should go on a vacation. I see teaching only causes you stress. It upsets the students as well. You should leave. Goodbye"

Salazar realising his friend was right, and in his haste to leave, he forgot about Siesa and Sneak who were still in the chamber. He died a few months later. His daughter's husband idolised Salazar and continued hate muggle borns and teach his children to hate muggles and so on. The rest is history

Eventually Siesa left the chamber upon finding out his father was not coming back. He told Sneak that he was going away for a long time. The Basilisk decided he wanted stay and protect the students of the school.

* * *

Siesa travelled the world (he even spent one whole year underwater living with the merpeople and feeding off fish) and found odd jobs here and there, he always kept a few precious possessions with him, including a vial of his own blood from when he was human. In his time there was no such potion as the blood replenishing potion, instead his father had taken a vial of his blood and kept it in status just in case his son was bleeding to death, there was blood to replenish with.

Six hundred years later Siesa was travelling through the mountains in the north of England where he came across the scent of another vampire. He followed the scent into some caves. There he found a man in his mid-twenties with blonde hair, lying on the floor, he looked too weak to move.

"Hello"

"Who are you?" The vampire replied. Seisa noticed his eyes were coal black, the shadows under his eyes were pronounced.

"My name is Siesa. Why do you look as though you have not fed in a long time?"

"I only just got turned a few weeks ago. I do not wish to drink human blood. I am trying to end my existence. My name is Carlisle."

"Have you thought of drinking animal blood instead? It does not taste as nice, but it is good enough. I can teach you control, I will not stay with you for too long, then you will be on your own, I prefer my own company."

Siesa ended up staying with Carlisle for 10 years. They travelled and studied together and became close friends. It was about 9 and a half years after they first met that Siesa realised he had feelings that were more than platonic for Carlisle. He tried to squash them down, but they just kept getting stronger. Eventually Siesa panicked and told Carlisle that he was leaving. He was too afraid to admit the truth. Carlisle went on with his life completely oblivious to his mentor's feelings and eventually met Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and making his own family. Siesa was soon an old memory. They wouldn't meet again until 1983 nearly 400 years later.


	2. August 1983

**Sunrise, Wake Up, New Life**

**Summary:** Twilight/ Harry Potter crossover. Salazar Slytherin's first born son, Siesa, was turned at the age of 18. A thousand years later he comes across 3year old Harry Potter abandoned in the woods. He adopts him and raises him with his old friend Carlisle Cullen and his family. _Mentions of abuse._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make nothing out of fan fiction.

A/N: sorry in the last chapter Emmett is still there, I just forgot to write him in.

* * *

**August, 1983**

Siesa walked through the woods in the middle of the night, he was hunting. To humans it would be too dark to see, for Siesa it was as though there was a blue film over everything he saw. He stopped and listened, about 2 miles north there was a herd of deer. He took off at a run, he was thirsty, and he hadn't drunk in a while. He reached the herd moments later and lunged at his prey.

After he had had his fill, Siesa turned around and headed back towards the town nearby, Surrey. He was currently staying in a motel room in little whinging. He planned on applying for a job in an auto repairs shop. Cars had always fascinated him. He was also looking for a house to stay in also.

As he was walking back, (he liked to walk, it always relaxed him) he caught the scent of human blood. There were two scents, one of them smelt as though the human was bleeding freely. Siesa decided to head towards the humans for a sticky-beak. _(For those who don't know what that means, it means sort of to watch something out of curiosity or be nosey)_ What he saw made his stomach curl. A heavily obese man with blonde hair was carrying a barely conscious bleeding child by his foot, the child hanging upside down. The fat man then dropped the child on the ground and left, muttering 'freak'.

Once the human was gone, Siesa approached the babe, who could not be more than three years of age. The child moaned, his black hair was caked in blood, both his arms and legs were at odd angles, and his heart beat was weakening. Siesa felt a surge of anger towards the human, how dare he treat a precious child like this? The little boy was obviously in a lot of pain. He doubted the child would last the night, even if he gave him to a hospital. Perhaps he should just put the boy out of his misery? Yes, that would be the best thing to do.

He reached his hands forward, intending to snap the child's neck, killing him instantly, when the boy opened his eyes. Siesa froze on the spot. Looking up at him were the most beautiful emerald green orbs he had ever seen. Siesa could have sworn that his heart beat once. Something told him that he _had_ to save this child.

Gently he took off his shirt and wrapped it around the child. He then held him in his arms and ran at full speed back towards his motel room. All of his belongings were there. Once he arrived he arrived, he laid the boy on his bed and started healing. First he stripped the boy of his clothes and cast cleaning charms upon him. He then proceeded to heal the broken bones. He opened his trunk and pulled out his potions kit. Inside was a few vials of blood replenishing potion, Siesa kept this for emergencies, sometimes he missed the opportunity to hunt and therefore he drank this. Taking a vial of the potion, he poured it down the boy's throat, massaging it to help him swallow. A pink tinge appeared on the boy's previously pale cheeks as his blood was replenished. Siesa quickly whipped up some healing slave and rubbed it all over the 3year olds body, muttering incantations to help the healing process.

Morning came, and Siesa was sitting on a chair next to the bed, trying to calm his conflicted thoughts. What was he to do now? Should he drop the boy off at an orphanage, or keep him? Part of him wanted to give the child up, but the other half desperately wanted to keep the child, and raise him. This was what confused Siesa the most, he preferred his own company, he didn't like companions, but something about the child was calling him. The image of those eyes was burned into his mind.

Siesa looked down at the fragile child in the bed, an overwhelming surge of protectiveness flooded him. To raise a human child would be going against the Volturi, not like he cared what they thought, they were scared of him anyways.

Looking at the child's features, he could easily pass as Siesa's little brother or even son, with the dark hair and green eyes, even though they were different shades. The child had a curious shaped scar on his forehead, like a lightning bolt. Siesa had tried last night to lessen the appearance of the scar but found he could not. He had passed it off as not important.

Curious now, he studied it closer and found it to be the result of dark magic. He then noticed that the child had a magical core. He was a wizard, probably muggle-born. That explained the human calling him a freak. Speaking of that filthy tub of butter, Siesa desperately wanted to pay him a visit, and teach him a lesson, but that would mean having to leave his son on his own.

Wait, his son???

Just as he thought that, the child stirred. He moaned and opened his eyes. Emerald orbs looked at him curiously, and with a bit of fear.

"Hello young one, my name is Siesa. Can you tell me your name?"

No answer.

"I promise I will not hurt you"

The child hesitated, then whispered, "Freak"

_Please don't tell me the child thinks his name is freak._ Siesa thought. _This is not good._

"Would you like to come live with me?"

The three year old hesitated again, _what if he hurts me like uncle? But he has been really nice, and all my sores are gone, anywhere is better than with uncle._ Smiling slightly, the little boy nodded.

A huge thrill went through Siesa as he saw this, smiling gently he held his arms out to the boy, careful to place heating charms on his person. "Can I have a hug?"

The boy practically threw himself into Siesa's arms, crying. He'd never been hugged before. Siesa wrapped his arms around the boy, his hands massaging his back and crooning softly.

If anyone had asked Siesa before if he would adopt a child, he would have laughed at them, then punished them for daring to butt in on his private life.


	3. New Life

**Sunrise, Wake Up, New Life**

**Summary:** Twilight/ Harry Potter crossover. Salazar Slytherin's first born son, Siesa, was turned at the age of 18. A thousand years later he comes across 3year old Harry Potter abandoned in the woods. He adopts him and raises him with his old friend Carlisle Cullen and his family. _Mentions of abuse._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make nothing out of fan fiction.

* * *

**New Life**

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting to know each other. Siesa decided to name the child Henri Siesa Slytherin. Henri was still very shy around Siesa, but not too afraid. He had come to realise that Siesa was not going to hurt him.

Over the next week Siesa formally adopted Henri through the muggle system. And few charms here and there made the whole process go quicker. He also decided to blood adopt Henri, so that the child was really his heir. The potion, which took one month to brew, required a few drops of Henri's blood and Siesa's blood, and Henri had to drink it. It did not completely remove Henri's biological father, it just added Siesa's essence, so Henri, or Harry Potter had two fathers and one mother.

During that time the two went shopping for children's clothes, shoes, food and toiletries and all other necessities.

When the potion was ready, Siesa added his blood and magically took a small amount from Henri as well (this didn't hurt him). He then asked Henri to drink the potion. After a few moments nothing happened. Then Henri started squirming uncomfortably, his nose and cheekbones changed very slightly, and his hair was no longer a shabby mess, it was now sleek and shiny black with hints of deep red highlights, it hung gracefully over his head. The shade of his eyes had not changed (however in the future he will not need glasses). He now truly looked like Siesa's son.

Now the time came to think about Henri's future. Siesa could no longer keep moving from place to place. He needed to settle down, and find a school for Henri when he is old enough. Siesa wasn't keen on the idea of sending Henri to Hogwarts, that place had left a lot of sad memories, and Wizarding Britain was very archaic.

Eventually Siesa settled on America. He looked at weather maps and decided the rainiest place was Port Angeles, Washington and he knew that it had a magical community and small magical school about twenty miles away. Port Angeles was a little too busy for Siesa, so he settled for a small town nearby, Forks.

Within a few days, father and son were packed and boarding a plane for the US.


End file.
